1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to hypnosis technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and hypnosis method for utilizing the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Insomnia due to depression, anxiety, stress, or other types of stress may be relieved by hypnosis for some people. However, the hypnosis may cause side effects. How to have a good sleep without taking any medicine is important for people.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device and hypnosis method using the electronic device.